zeitreisen
by oreoivory
Summary: Inferno tercetak nyata dihadapanku. Di depan sana, Sang Kematian telah mendekat dan mengayunkan sabitnya kepada kami bersamaan dengan kerumunan yang terus bergerak maju. [time travel/AU]


oOo

Disclaimer

Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama

.

zeitreisen oleh oreoivory

oOo

Mata cokelatku menyambut lazuardi cerah yang terbentang dengan pagar-pagar awan. Surya mengirimkan sengatan panas dan cahayanya hampir melumpuhkan mataku. Kutatap tanah terjal tempatku terbangun.

Pikiranku mengawang terbang sejauh pandang mata melintasi cakrawala. Alih-alih berada dalam pelukan selimut tercinta, aku bergelung di atas bentang tanah berbatu dengan debu kini menempel di bajuku yang lusuh. Aku bergeming sesaat, merenung tepatnya.

Apa ini mimpi? Tanyaku pada hembus angin yang menerbangkan helai rambutku.

Aku akhirnya bergerak. Kakiku—yang terlapis sepatu _boot_ —silih berganti mencari pijakan. Kepalaku mencari objek, tapi hanya bentang alam yang terlihat. Netraku menangkap kepul asap di kejauhan. Semesta akhirnya bicara lewat letusan dan dentaman di timur sana. Di pandu suara-suara itu, aku mengikutinya.

Butuh waktu—yang tak sempat kuhitung—sampai aku temukan orang-orang menunduk di belakang bantalan-bantalan karung yang tertumpuk. Wajah-wajah mereka penuh teror menatap ke depan dengan fokus tinggi. Api menyebar di depan sana dengan ledakan-ledakan yang terus beruntun merobek keheningan.

Aku masih dalam kebingungan sampai seorang dari mereka meneriakiku sambil memberiku senapan laras panjang. Kuterima dengan tangan beku. Pikiranku terus membentuk asumsi dan spekulasi.

Mungkin karena film-film yang sering kutonton, mimpi ini menenggelamkanku dalam fantasi aneh ini. Pikirku menerka-nerka, bermain-main dengan silabel kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi ini.

'Perang dunia II'

Kata itu terbentuk secara spontan ketika mataku menatap kekacauan dan baju yang kini membalutku. Tadinya tidak terlalu kupedulikan. Kini dengan celana coklat, sepatu _boot_ , dan kaos berlapis kemeja coklat meyakinkanku bahwa aku adalah tentara.

Mungkin skenario mimpi ini _bersetting_ di masa itu. Masa di mana dunia dilandasi keserakahan akan kekuasaan. Masa di mana dunia berbasis fatalitas total—yang saling hancur menghancurkan. Masa di mana kemanusiaan dibunuh oleh ideologi berlandas kebangkitan ras suatu kelompok tertentu. Masa ketika dunia berpondasi pada ketololan pemikiran pendek manusia.

Aku–yang masih terpaku di tanah–mulai bergerak mendekati mereka. Aku masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku belum pernah memegang senjata, meski ayahku menyimpan senapan dalam almari berpelitur coklat yang disundut rokok di sudut kanan atas. Aku lebih suka bergelut dengan komputer dan komik. Menghenyakkan bokong malasku duduk dalam dunia milikku sendiri.

Tapi, toh ini cuma mimpi, pikirku. Menembak asal tak akan membuatku sungguh-sungguh jadi pembunuh.

Menilai situasi, aku masih belum mengerti keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Siapa kami dan siapa musuh kami? Apa tujuan kami? Bahkan, apakah ini benar-benar perang dunia kedua pun aku masih belum tahu.

Langkahku pelan dan goyah. Ragu-ragu, aku maju pada barikade tentara yang terus memuntahkan peluru-peluru mereka. Aku oleng hingga jatuh tertelungkup saat seseorang menabrak bahuku. Daguku membentur tanah berbatu. Rasa sakitnya menyebar, merambat hingga ke otak. Gelombang rintihan keluar dari bibir yang kukatupkan bersama entakan gigi yang saling beradu.

Ini aneh! Rasa sakit ini nyata! Mimpi tak akan membuatku merasakan sakit, kan? Kusentuh daguku yang berdarah. Rintihan kembali lolos. Pedih kembali datang bersama rasa panas yang menjalar.

Kucubit lenganku bahkan menampar pipiku. Meyakinkan dan memeriksa apakah ini mimpi atau realita.

Aku bangkit dan melihat kembali sekeliling. Rasanya sangat mustahil, mimpi bisa senyata ini. Darah yang menetes hingga merembes ke bajuku, kemudian perih yang berdenyut-denyut di wajahku, hingga anyir darah rasa karat yang tak sengaja kukecap. Kenyataan menghantamku telak. Panik langsung merongrongku.

Fokusku pecah pada pandang yang tak tentu arah. Mencari jawab entah pada apa dan pada siapa? Tremor menyerang kaki dan tangan hingga genggamanku pada senjata hampir terlepas. Oksigen tiba-tiba terasa menipis.

Kejejak tanah mencari seseorang. Aku harus bertanya. Setidaknya aku sedikit tahu tentang sejarah perang dunia. Jadi, aku mungkin bisa memrediksi jika aku tahu situasi dan kondisi yang kini kuhadapi.

Kutepuk bahu seseorang bertubuh tegap besar dengan lengan berotot liat yang terlihat dari balik seragam yang digulung. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong kita sedang apa?"

Tentara di sampingku mengerutkan wajahnya. Rautnya keras, benar-benar mencermikan ketegasan seorang tentara. "Apa kepalamu habis terantuk batu, bung? Apa kau depresi dengan situasi saat ini?" Ia memandangku sejenak sebelum kembali fokus ke depan.

"Anggap saja begitu, jadi sekarang bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tahu tidak ada harapan lagi buat kita untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini. Tapi aku tidak rela jika makhluk busuk itu menguasai ras kita dan menghabisi kita semua! Mereka akan mati sebagaimana mereka mengunyah kita semua!" katanya berkobar oleh kebencian.

Jawabannya kurang memuaskan. Aku masih tidak tahu. Apa kami menghadapi Hitler atau sedang menghadapi aliansi porosnya?

Kuganti pertanyaanku. "Apa kita sedang menghadapi perang dunia?"

Ia semakin melirikku aneh. "Ya ampun, kau benar-benar depresi rupanya! Ya sebut saja ini perang dunia. Nyatanya dunia memang sedang menghadapi kehancuran karena mereka."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Waktu adalah hal yang penting untuk mengingat sejarah, untuk mencari tahu sebuah kejadian. Meski aku bukan pemerhati yang baik, dan kelas sejarah merupakan pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah masuk dalam pelajaran favoritku, mungkin aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa poin. Semoga saja otakku tidak macet. Lagipula nilai sejarahku tidak parah-parah amat.

"Aku juga lupa tanggal, kawan, tapi yang pasti sekarang tahun 2112," teriaknya mencoba mengalahkan kebisingan di sekitarnya, matanya sendiri tetap fokus pada bidikannya.

Aku tercengang. Pradugaku keliru. Sejatinya sekarang adalah masa depan bukan masa lalu. Bukanlah Perang Dunia II, melainkan perang dunia sesudahnya, mungkin Perang Dunia III atau bisa jadi Perang Dunia IV dan seterusnya.

Aku masih kaku terkejut sampai aku melihat mereka. Musuh yang kami harus hadapi melintasi api yang berkobar. Entitas mereka samar sebelum nampak sepenuhnya.

Inferno tercetak nyata dihadapanku. Di depan sana, Sang Kematian telah mendekat dan mengayunkan sabitnya kepada kami bersamaan dengan kerumunan yang terus bergerak maju.

Raungan dan geraman terdengar menyaru dengan deru senapan yang terus muntah. Makin lama makin jelas seiring langkah yang terus mendekat.

Gerakan mereka patah-patah. Peluru tak membuat mereka berhenti, mungkin mereka sudah kebal. Bahkan dengan tubuh gosong dan organ yang terlihat bakal keluar serta luka yang berdarah-darah, mereka tetap menyeret tubuh mereka. Giginya gemeletukan menggigit-gigit udara seakan mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi giliran kami.

Ceceran daging dan organ dalam tersebar di permukaan. Bau busuk menyengat hidung. Genangan darah membanjiri tanah. Mereka terus merangsek maju.

Aku jatuh terduduk.

'Ya Tuhan, inikah perang zombie?'

oOo

zeitreisen

(n) hypothetical transport through time into the past or the future

.

END

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

Menghadapi Hitler : Menghadapi Jerman.

Aliansi Poros : Italia.

Catatan Penulis :

I know ini gaje banget wkwk :"D Intinya si Jean terjebak di masa depan dan settingnya sedang perang zombie.

oOo

Happy Read :)


End file.
